<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoje by dustlights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955637">Hoje</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights'>dustlights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Park Chanyeol, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Songfic, chanbaek being ridiculously clingy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Não era fácil descrever o que Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinham. Baekhyun, inclusive, perdera muitas noites de sono tentando descobrir sozinho a resposta. Um ano depois e era assim que ambos se encontravam. Quando podiam estar juntos, estariam. Às vezes demorava para acontecer, mas sempre acontecia, e sempre um deles estava esperando pelo momento. A agenda lotada entrava no meio, o medo de Baekhyun também. Quem sabe Chanyeol finalmente tivesse coragem o suficiente para falar dessa vez. Que o beijo de Baekhyun tinha gosto de café melado e o abraço dele cheiro de casa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uma drabble escrita há algum tempo atrás. Tente adivinhar qual é a música que a inspirou.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>[19:42] Onde você está?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[19:44] Trabalho.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[19:44] Já está saindo?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[19:48] Em dez minutos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[19:48] Te pego de carro, to esperando aqui embaixo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[19:49] Chanyeol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[19:50] O quê?<br/>           Qual é, eu te levo para jantar.<br/>           Preciso te ver.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Só por hoje</em>, pensou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol digitou a última mensagem sentindo o coração na boca. Bloqueou o celular, arremessando-o no banco do passageiro, já não queria ver qual seria a resposta do mais velho. Usou do botão para inclinar um pouco mais o banco do motorista e se ajeitar na BMW prateada, olhando para o prédio espelhado a sua frente e a garoa que caía do lado de fora. Sua respiração dava uma escapada a cada corpo que saía do edifício, esperando que algum deles fosse de Baekhyun. Encarou o relógio caro que contornava seu pulso, já se passara doze minutos desde a última mensagem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Uma corrente elétrica atingiu seu corpo no momento que reconheceu as mechas vermelhas que se colocaram pra fora da porta giratória. Lá estava Baekhyun, trajando uma calça grafite justa e camisa branca, bonito e muito bem arrumado como sempre parecia estar, sem um amassado ou um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. O casaco que carregava no braço era o mesmo que vestia quando conheceu Chanyeol pela primeira vez, do lado de fora de um bar sofisticado que costumavam frequentar com seus respectivos colegas de trabalho. Chanyeol se remexeu, inquieto, ansioso, quando os olhos castanhos e caídos de Baekhyun pareceram notar o carro. O desespero parando no peito, querendo chegar perto, tocar, encontrar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun se aproximou de maneira preguiçosa, com um leve rebolar e um arrastar de pés, do jeito como normalmente andava. Chanyeol pode sentir as batidas do seu coração aumentarem de volume conforme a distância entre o corpo do mais velho e a lataria de grife diminuía. Destrancou as portas num clique.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A franja acobreada de Baekhyun caía sobre seus olhos, surpreendentemente em perfeita harmonia. Estava levemente molhada com a chuva rala, mas Baekhyun não parecia se importar. Parou de frente para a BMW, batendo algumas vezes na janela do motorista. Chanyeol o observou atônito, sem fôlego, antes de abandonar o transe e abaixar o vidro para se revelar a Baekhyun. Sorriu.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Entre, está frio aí fora. — falou, sua voz rouca e grave batendo mais forte contra o corpo de Baekhyun do que o vento gelado do final de outono.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Não sei se é uma boa ideia, estou cansado. — Baekhyun respondeu, meio seco, com vestígios de frustração.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tudo bem, eu te levo para casa então. São 20 minutos até o seu apartamento, posso desfrutar da sua companhia até lá. Será o suficiente por hoje. — Insistiu, arrumando seu banco e girando a chave do carro na ignição.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>O ronco da BMW assustou Baekhyun, que suspirou e ajeitou a franja com seus dedos longos. Ainda impecável. Contornou o veículo, caminhando até o banco do passageiro enquanto Chanyeol recolhia seu celular antes de vislumbrar a última notificação que pairava no visor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>“Baekhyun enviou uma mensagem: Também preciso.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sorriu secretamente.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A viagem teria sido silenciosa se Baekhyun não tivesse ligado o rádio, deixando ‘Homeless Door’ preencher os espaços entre seus suspiros e os pequenos comentários de Chanyeol sobre o seu dia. O mais novo ligara o aquecedor, preocupado que o outro adoecesse devido a garoa. Agora Baekhyun tinha os olhos pesados, sendo ninado pela voz acolhedora de Chanyeol, pela música suave que a enfeitava e pelo clima aconchegante do carro. Estava realmente cansado, não descansara tão bem na noite anterior e ficara depois do expediente para finalizar algumas papeladas. Poderia dormir ali mesmo, o banco de couro era confortável, se não fosse pela sensação insistente no pé do estômago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saudade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— E com você? Está tudo bem?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Uhum. Só um pouco corrido. Temos que fechar a meta desse ano e não estamos nem perto disso. — Baekhyun murmurou, fechando os olhos. — Sinto muito, não tive muito tempo para ficar com você.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>— Sem problemas. — Chanyeol respondeu, parando o carro no sinal vermelho. — Tem se alimentado direito? — acusou, conhecendo dos hábitos ruins de Baekhyun, encarando o corpo cansado quase adormecido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Se você considerar dois litros de café durante o dia e lámen toda noite boas refeições, então sim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>— Baekhyun...<br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Não me julgue, fica pronto em três minutos e não preciso preparar o café, a cafeteira faz todo o trabalho. — Baekhyun chorou, ajeitando-se no banco.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Se você deixasse, eu poderia preparar seu jantar. — Chanyeol murmurou, grave, depois de alguns segundos. A conversa não seguiu. Em algum momento durante o caminho os dois entrelaçaram as mãos.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Uma sensação estranha atingiu Chanyeol quando ele avistou o prédio de Baekhyun se aproximar. Parou o carro quando ele já estava perto o suficiente da entrada, garantindo que Baekhyun não se molhasse tanto na chuva. Puxou o freio de mão, suspirando. O tempo tinha passado demasiadamente rápido, deveria ter dirigido um pouco mais devagar, ou pego um caminho mais longo, pensou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fitou Baekhyun, que continuava de olhos fechados, cabeça tombada, suspirando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Chegamos. — a voz de Chanyeol escapou ainda mais rouca, talvez pela tristeza de ter que se despedir de Baekhyun. Tossiu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun abriu os olhos, despertando e checando seus arredores, levemente amargurado de não ter visto o tempo passar e por estar tão exausto que não pode aproveitar mais da presença iluminada do mais novo. Encontrou os olhos do outro no meio do caminho, decifrando a leve decepção que se formava neles. Sorriu docemente pela primeira vez naquela noite. Pedia desculpas em silêncio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>O mais velho puxou a maleta que deixara descansando no banco de trás. Demorou no olhar de Chanyeol mais uma vez, levando seus dedos compridos até os cabelos negros, fazendo um afago gentil. Chanyeol se inclinou no carinho, suspirando, sentindo falta do toque delicado de Baekhyun. Era necessário, estar perto de Baekhyun. Provava de um pouco e queria mais, sempre queria tudo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quanto eu te devo pela corrida? — pronunciou, recolhendo sua mão quando os sentimentos bizarros começaram a pedir passagem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol se aproximou, sentindo as bochechas macias de Baekhyun serem embrulhadas pelas suas mãos, puxou-o para um beijo. Rápido, calmo, mas languido. Formigava-lhe os lábios, o rosto, a ponta das orelhas, a palma de suas mãos. Sensação de choque. A saudade chamou por alguns segundos antes de finalmente se distanciar o suficiente para que pudesse sussurrar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Está pago.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun riu, baixo. A melodia batendo contra os lábios de Chanyeol. Os olhos procurando os dele. Um pacto fácil brilhando junto da cor castanha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>— <em>Sábado, tá bom?</em> — prometeu discreto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chanyeol apenas assentiu e assistiu o mais velho recolher seus pertences, abrir a porta do carro e andar até a entrada do edifício. Virou-se apenas uma vez, para acenar um desajeitado adeus, antes de sumir completamente pelas grandes portas de vidro fosco e abrir um buraco no interior do mais novo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>________</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Não era fácil descrever o que Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinham. O mais velho, inclusive, perdera muitas noites de sono tentando descobrir sozinho a resposta. Os dois, como mencionado, se conheceram por acaso enquanto frequentavam o mesmo bar. Um magnetismo colocara os dois frente a frente logo no primeiro instante. A atração foi rápida, inevitável. Um fenômeno da natureza. Um sorriso e três minutos de conversa foram mais do que necessários para que uma cadeia de eventos desse início. Primeiro flertaram, Baekhyun tinha algo afiado em sua personalidade que possibilitava isso, mesmo que Chanyeol, no começo, soasse tímido. As longas trocas de olhares e sorrisos deram a vontade para o primeiro beijo. O primeiro encontro e a primeira noite. O que seria uma única vez, um hoje, transformou-se em amanhã, e semana que vem, e no próximo mês. Depois descobriram que, de fato, tinham alguns amigos em comum e que algum dia, mesmo que não fosse naquele dia, naquele bar, se conheceriam e tudo aconteceria outra vez. Em quantos universos paralelos será que os dois cruzaram caminhos, Baekhyun se perguntava. Viraram amigos, faziam algumas coisas juntos, compartilhavam hobbies. Mas a atração sempre voltava e sempre puxava, quando quer que estivessem juntos, a distância era sempre incomoda, errada.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>É, realmente inevitável.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Um ano depois e era assim que ambos se encontravam. Quando podiam estar juntos, estariam. Às vezes demorava para acontecer, mas sempre acontecia, e sempre um deles estava esperando pelo momento. A agenda lotada entrava no meio, o medo de Baekhyun também. Mas quando Chanyeol tinha coragem o suficiente para falar, engolia as tripas, e os dois compartilhavam alguns de seus dias. Encontros curtos, nada que fosse perigoso demais e que desse muita vontade de ficar.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p>Era fim de terça feira. Chanyeol sentava no seu carro, irritadiço. Perdera um negócio importante, mesmo depois de dedicar duas horas e quatrocentos reais em um jantar. Xingou uma vez, socando o volante enquanto uma buzina acidentalmente escapava com o ato. Bagunçou seus cabelos em frustração, sentindo o gosto horrível de uma derrota. O corpo tesou, e a lembrança de uma pessoa passou rapidamente pela sua mente. Uma partícula de felicidade e vontade formigando nos seus dedos. Logo, o nervosismo daquele fiasco de noite alcançava a saudade e dançava com ela. <em>Só mais uma vez, só hoje.</em> Tirou seu celular do bolso, mas só conseguiu discar o número que precisava depois de inspirar ar o suficiente para colocar bravura dentro dos pulmões. Ouviu chamar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>—<em> Uhm?</em> — uma voz áspera, embargada em sono e bocejos, soou do outro lado da linha. Outra corrente de eletricidade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Baekhyun. — deixou o nome escapar, surdo, completamente alterado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— <em>Sim?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— V-você está em casa? — perguntou com timidez, o receio tomando conta.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>—<em> Estou. Aconteceu alguma coisa? </em>— perguntou, já acordado, com uma claridade na voz e ar de preocupação.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Preciso te ver. — respondeu curto, levando arrepios ao corpo pequeno do mais velho, que puxou as cobertas para inutilmente afastar a sensação.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— <em>Vem para cá. Vou deixar a porta aberta. </em>— foi tudo o que falou, antes de Chanyeol desligar e dar partida no carro.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>________</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Algum tempo depois, quando o elevador parou no andar de Baekhyun, estava imóvel de frente para a porta branca, com um número seiscentos e quatro em dourado cravado nela. Ajeitou suas roupas, querendo estar apresentável, torcendo para seu rosto não entregar o cansaço e frustração que aquele dia lhe trouxe. Digitou a senha, como já estava costumado a fazer. Seu coração tinha passo forte, rápido, desarmônico. A ansiedade de finalmente colocar os olhos em Baekhyun depois de um pouco mais que uma semana sem contato controlava suas pernas. Empurrou a madeira devagar, assustando-se com o singelo clique que a fechadura fez. Titubeava ao entrar, procurando pelo corpo alheio em algum lugar. Tirou os sapatos, pendurou seu blazer de qualquer jeito no balcão e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Baekhyun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>O mais velho estava deitado, de olhos fechados, enrolado nas cobertas como uma criança. A imagem trouxe um respingo de paz. <em>Parecia casa.</em> Parou na borda, sem jeito, não querendo perturbar o outro de seu sono, já se arrependendo de sequer ter ligado depois das onze, pois sabia que Baekhyun tinha problemas para dormir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pouco depois de se acostumar com a escuridão do quarto, pode enxergar Baekhyun abrindo seus olhos e percebendo sua presença. A sombra que restava de seu corpo abria espaço para Chanyeol e as mãos percutiram no colchão, convidando o mais novo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Vem. — ecoou no silêncio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Chanyeol se aproximou, tenso, ainda ansioso, até finalmente se aconchegar na cama macia, em mar de seda e algodão. Com arrojo, abraçou o corpo menor, enterrando seu rosto entre o pescoço e o colo de Baekhyun, respirando o perfume de roupa limpa e menta. Apertou, deixando que no gesto toda a saudade derretesse. Estava realmente precisando daquilo. O calor do corpo recém adormecido de Baekhyun brigando contra as roupas geladas de Chanyeol. Ansiou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Está tudo bem? — a voz melódica de Baekhyun bateu, perto demais.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Agora está. — murmurou, com o rosto ainda coberto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seu corpo permitiu relaxar, Baekhyun se aconchegou e se encaixou, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos, deixando-se ser ainda mais apertado e abraçado. Era bom. Poderia se acostumar com isso. Tudo estava bem agora.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>________</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Acordou com o barulho do lado de fora do quarto. Chanyeol abriu seus olhos preguiçosamente, aproveitando a cama vazia para se espreguiçar e roubar mais um dos travesseiros de Baekhyun. Inspirou profundamente, capturando do cheiro do mais velho que ainda repousava ali. <em>Casa,</em> pensou mais uma vez.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Passaram apenas alguns minutos até que o corpo de Baekhyun invadisse o quarto de novo, com os mesmos passos lentos, arrastados, pesados, de sempre. Estava vestido, perfeitamente arrumado. Arremessou um olhar zangado para Chanyeol e entrou em seu closet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Você dormiu com a roupa de ontem. — Baekhyun soltou, emburrado, quando retornou ao cômodo, apontando para a camisa amarrotada de Chanyeol. Deixou-se deleitar no som que a voz de Baekhyun fazia, sempre cantada, clara, bonita como música. Gostava de ouvir sua voz de manhã — Você é gigante, não tenho nada aqui que sirva em você. Toma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>Arremessou um moletom preto na direção de Chanyeol, com uma força maior do que a necessária. O mais novo riu pelo exagero, puxando a peça de roupa para perto, reconhecendo que era um de seus favoritos que emprestara a Baekhyun há meses atrás. Jogou outra peça, uma calça esportiva.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— É tudo que eu tenho. Você vai precisar passar na sua casa antes de trabalhar. — Olhou o próprio relógio. — É melhor se levantar, ou vai chegar atrasado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Não tem problema. Eu sou o chefe. Tô pensando em até tirar uma folga hoje. — brincou, sentando no colchão.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Claro. Certo. — revirou os olhos — Bom, eu não sou meu próprio chefe. Preciso sair em 40 minutos, se quiser tomar café comigo, é melhor se levantar. — em tom autoritário, abandonou um risonho Chanyeol.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p>________</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Algum tempo depois, juntou-se a Baekhyun na copa. Sentava-se no banquinho do balcão, com as pernas no ar já que não alcançavam o chão. Chanyeol continuou a sorrir com a cena, seu peito fazendo um barulho estranho e pedindo que se aproximasse. Pegou uma xícara, sentindo as próprias bochechas esquentarem ao perceber que conhecia a casa de Baekhyun suficientemente para remexer nos armários e saber onde tudo ficava. Serviu-se de um pouco de café, afastando o líquido quando esse já estava perto demais, possibilitando cheirar a quantidade de açúcar que tinha dentro. Fez uma careta. Baekhyun assistia à cena com uma travessura no olhar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— É assim que eu gosto, se não quiser, faça o seu. — falou provocante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>Chanyeol apenas riu, leve, pegando um pedaço de baguete e comendo-o junto ao café, para disfarçar o gosto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>— Está ótimo. — disse irônico.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>Baekhyun volta e meia suspirava, queixoso, perdido nas lembranças. Chanyeol observava atento, repensando se questionava o outro quanto a isso. Até o acobreado esconder a cabeça nos próprios braços, quase derrubando a xícara de café. Um suspiro mais longo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>— O que é isso, Chanyeol? — perguntou, a voz abafada pela manga da camisa. Já não importava mais o que aconteciam em outros universos, Baekhyun precisava cuidar daquele.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Como assim?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <em>Isso.</em> — levantou o rosto, indicando com o dedo para os dois. — Eu quero entender.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>Chanyeol hesitou por um instante, buscando a resposta da pergunta em algum lugar dentro de si, tentando encontrar o que o mais velho gostaria de ouvir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Não estou reclamando. Eu... gosto. Mas já fazem algumas semanas que você aparece aqui sem avisar, e a gente dorme de conchinha, feito casal, e é isso. <em>E só isso</em>. Eu quero entender o que significa. — formulou, pela primeira vez na frente de Chanyeol, transparecendo nervosismo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— E-eu não tive uma noite boa, tava precisando te ver. — elaborou, não querendo deixar o outro chateado, enquanto seu próprio coração soava afoito.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Então isso é você se curando do seu dia ruim. <em>Só?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Não. — bufou minguado — Eu tava com saudade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Primeiro eu achei que fosse só uma vez, que tínhamos algo casual então não aconteceria de novo. Mas aconteceu, e várias vezes, tô começando a achar que você tá se apegando. Você precisa me ajudar a entender isso aqui, não dá pra eu perder outra noite de sono pensando nisso sozinho.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— E-e se eu estiver? — perguntou, pressionando os lábios um no outro de medo. Deixando a covinha da bochecha a mostra, irritando Baekhyun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— O quê? — A sensação no pé do estômago retornava, balançava. Sentiu calor, mesmo estando no inverno.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— E eu estiver me apegando. Seria ruim?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Não. Claro que não. — choramingou, gentil, cálido. — Mas eu gostaria de saber onde estamos indo. Pra eu não me perder no meio do caminho.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Eu tô. — balbuciou depressa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Tá o quê?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Me apegando. — declarou, roubando um olhar alheio hesitante. — Já me apeguei. Eu gosto de você. Gosto mesmo de você. Tem dias que eu levanto e só consigo pensar no quanto quero estar com você, de qualquer maneira, pelo tempo que der. Tem dias mesmo que é a única coisa que me faz feliz. Mesmo se for pra beber café melado e aguentar seu mau humor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Então por que a gente continua <em>nisso</em>? — gemeu, assistindo Chanyeol se aproximar e contornar seu corpo, cada vez mais quente. Baekhyun sentado no banco tinha a mesma altura de Chanyeol, era fácil agora mira-lo nos olhos. As pernas que pendiam no ar precisaram do suporte para não tremerem tanto de excitação.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— <em>Nisso</em>? — murmurou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— É, nos encontros periódicos, nas noites casuais. Mensagens de texto uma vez por semana, só pra combinar na casa de quem vai ser.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Eu não queria te assustar. Achei que não fosse o que você queria. — Chanyeol segurou o rosto de Baekhyun, acalmando-o.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Se fosse pra me assustar eu já teria corrido. — Cobriu a mão grande com a sua.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Mas você disse...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Há um ano atrás, antes da gente passar tanta coisa junto! — Apertou o contato, cansado da distância, ansiando pela proximidade da noite anterior. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Então você quer? Se apegar comigo?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— S-sim. — Byun Baekhyun, gaguejando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Quer <em>namorar</em> comigo? — Chanyeol perguntou, aproximando-se do rosto mais velho, encostando as pontas de nariz, a franja grande de Baekhyun brincando com os seus cílios, a respiração já bem mais difícil do que a de minutos atrás.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— <em>Oficialmente?</em> — Baekhyun perguntou, grudando o olhar nos lábios cheios do outro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Oficialmente.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Chanyeol o capturou em um beijo. Baekhyun só encontrou força o suficiente para envolver as costas do mais alto em seus braços, trocando o calor que tanto ansiava. Chanyeol pode sentir o gosto doce, açucarado, do café na língua de Baekhyun, misturando-se com sabor que o beijo dele tinha. Era realmente bom, melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivera em sua vida.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Casa.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Definitivamente, poderia se acostumar com isso.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>